The April Fool
by SasuSaku993
Summary: Its the one day of the year where its perfectly acceptable to act like a clown and pull a prank. It just happens to be Naruto's favorite thing to do, but the question is can you out prank the ultimate prank master? All bets are off when someone decides to return prank the ultimate master. SasuSaku, NaruHina


Hey people! I know, I know. Why isn't she working on the next chapter for Ties That Bind? Well the answer is simple. I am an avid participant of this day and since sour favorite knuckle head ninja loves pranks I give you this story! Ta da! Please enjoy my newest one shot!

Summary: It's the one day of the year where it's perfectly acceptable to act like a clown and pull a prank. It just happens to be Naruto's favorite thing to do, but the question is can you out prank the ultimate prank master? All bets are off when someone decides to return prank the ultimate master.

Disclaimer: I don't own the original cast of Naruto or the original story line.  
I am solely responsible for this ultimate craziness and I love reviews!

* * *

Author's P.O.V.

A familiar head of blonde hair could be seen tiptoeing around a large office. An excited giggle or chuckle escaping once in awhile. The sounds of plastic being unrolled and smoothed down as he worked to finish his task before his female best friend arrived for her morning shift.

The last price of tape was smoothed down securing the bumpy plastic down. His task now finished he sprinted for the door and opened it quietly. He stuck the 'borrowed' key into the lock and swiftly tired it hearing a satisfied click. A quick glance up at the name plate adorning the door and another quiet chuckle escaped the sneaky blonde before he vanished.  
The name plate read

Sakura Haruno MD

And boy was she going to be pissed upon arrival to work that morning. Sadly she wouldn't be the only one.

With Naruto three hours later.

The blonde slipped his arms behind his head and strolled down the street an uncontrollable grin on his face and the ever mischievous twinkle in his eyes. Today promised to be a great day. It was the one day a year he could get away with his devilish tricks and nonsense without consequences or repercussions. Or so he thought anyways.

A delicious smell drifted to his nose and drew him in the direction of his favorite food. He changed his destination heading to the stand to have a bowl or five of his favorite food instead of going home.

Sakura's P.O.V. (three hours previous)

I rolled over at the sound of an alarm going off. Or at least attempted to. An arm strewn across my waist prevented me from moving more than an inch. I peeked open an eye and zeroed in on the calendar. Today's date circled heavily with a thick red marker numerous times.  
I groaned loudly. April first. The worst day of the month. Why you ask? A certain blonde is to blame for that.

Stirring next to me alerted me to the fact that I'd woken Sasuke up. His arm slipped from the covers as he rose up on his side and smacked the snooze button. Once the thing turned off he settled down again. This time on me. His head resting on my chest and one of his arms thrown over my waist holding me to him tightly.

"Sasuke I have to get up". I said lowly poking him in the face twice. His left eye peeked open still hazy from sleep before snuggling down into me again and sighing. A minute later he rolled over onto his back and pulled the blankets back up to his waist. His arm dropped over his eyes as I slipped from the bed and headed to the bathroom grabbing a towel on the way.

After showering I wrapped the towel around me and stood in front of the mirror. My hair fell to the middle of my back in darkened pink strands. Water droplets occasionally dripping from the ends. I ran the brush through my hair while I plugged in the hair dryer. Once my hair was completely dry I pulled my hair up into a ponytail. After that was done I went back into the bedroom just as Sasuke was getting up. He rubbed his eyes removing the lingering traces of sleep.

He went straight into the shower as I walked over to the drawers and pulled out a clean pair of underwear. I dropped the towel and slipped them on before grabbing my chest bindings.

I pulled out my black skirt and slipped it on as the bathroom door opened. Rooting through the drawers again I found my mesh tube top and red tank top with the zipper going across it. I pulled that on just before a pair of arms wrapped around my waist and a firm chest pressed into my back.  
"Good morning Sasuke-Kun. Do you want me to make breakfast for you before I leave"?

His head shook and his bangs tickled my neck and cheek. Turning my head slightly to the side I saw his eyes were closed but I knew he wasn't asleep. What time do you get off today"? He asked finally his eyes opening again.

I thought for a minute before remembering Tsunade-Shishou had given me a half day. Though I would be on call till tomorrow as soon as I got off. I told him as much and he nodded again before finally releasing me. I zipped my shirt up and slipped my medic coat off the hanger and folded it over my arm on my way out.

I paused briefly at the door to step into my knee high heeled boots. I reached down and quickly slid the zipper up on both of those. I grabbed my phone, keys, and the stack of paper work I'd spent the better part of the night completing.

Once the door was shut behind me I remembered what today was and groaned again. Maybe I could make it to the hospital without him stopping me.

Luck seemed to be on my side as I entered. The sliding automatic glass doors parting for me and allowing my entrance. A brief stop at the main desk to hand over the top folder in my stack of papers and I was on my way.

A nurse heading up to the third floor held the elevator door open for me when she saw me based that way. "Good morning". She greeted politely. I returned her greeting and silence fell until the elevator dinged and the doors slid open allowing her to exit. She murmured a quiet goodbye and headed to the nurses' station a few feet away.

The next time the elevator stopped it was on the fifth floor where my office was located. I made my way to the nurses' station to drop off the rest of the papers and greet the receptionist.

"Good morning Miku. Any sign of him"? I asked quietly knowing she'd know exactly whom I was referring too. The brunette woman shook her head as she settled the stack of papers down next to her. She spun in her chair and grabbed the patient files for the people I would be seeing today.  
"Not this morning Sakura-Chan. He hasn't been spotted today". I let out the breath I'd been holding in relief as I pulled on my lab coat.

"I'll be in my office. Let me know when my first appointment arrives". She said she would as I flipped open the first patient file and headed for my door.

I unlocked and opened the door without looking up. I'd almost shut the door when a loud pop reached my ears.

I finally glanced up only to drop everything in shock. My entered office had been covered in bubble wrap. From my computer to the pens and pencils and everything in between. Not a single surface was left uncovered. He'd even gotten the floor, walls, and ceiling.

"NNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Ino's P.O.V.

The second Sakura's loud scream woke me up I knew today was going to be a long day. April First. Worst day of the year. Unfortunately I can't spend the entire day inside. I have training with the team and then an afternoon shift at the hospital. Time to get up and start the day.  
A shower seemed like the best way to go. At least it would melt away the tension and sleepiness holding onto me.

I stepped under the warm spray and thoroughly wet my hair and body before grabbing a bottle of my favorite shampoo. Lavender and honeysuckle. Once I rinsed the shampoo I rubbed in a generous amount of the matching conditioner before wrapping my hair up and washing my body as well as shaving.

Once that was all done I pulled the tie from my hair and rinsed the conditioner out and shut the water off. I grabbed the towel and wrapped my hair in it to dry any excess water from it while drying off and getting dressed.

I pulled on my underwear and mesh shorts then my bra with a half mesh shirt built in. I buttoned my purple shirt up and slipped on my black skirt then pulled the purple apron on over that. Then I slipped my mesh elbow warmers on and pulled similar ones over my knee.

After I was dressed I tugged the towel from my hair and ran my fingers through it. My hair was still a bit damp so I went into the bathroom and flicked the light on. I glanced into the mirror and froze. My reflection peered back at me. Well at least I think it's mine. The me in the mirror had bright green hair.

I grasped a damp section of my hair and yanked it over my shoulder and screamed.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh". A bang sounded outside my room as my bedroom door was thrown open. My dad rushed in speaking.

"Ino? What's wrong? Are you...". He trailed off when I rushed out of the bathroom and he saw my hair. "What did you do to your hair"?! He asked incredulously.

"I didn't do anything"! I wailed almost in tears.

"Ino"! I heard my mother call as she hurried in tying her robe closed. She froze when her eyes landed on my hair. If this had been a normal situation I would have found her expression hilarious. I'd never seen her eyes so wide or her eyebrows so high.

"Ino your hair! She exclaimed. Finally I broke. The tears gathered in the corner of my eyes fell and I tugged harshly on the bright green strands.  
"Who would do such a thi...". I trailed off when my eyes landed on the calendar pinned to the wall. April First glared back at me from within the circles of hot pink I'd marked it with. I'm going to kill Naruto.

I sobered up instantly. I didn't have a way to hide this so I tied my hair up in my ponytail fixed my bangs and grabbed my shoes and stalked out the room leaving the house a minute later.

Fist things first. I thought as I dashed to the training grounds to meet up with Shika and Chouji. They would help me. They had to see my hair sooner or later. Might as well get it out of the way now. I ignored the comments whispered around me as I jogged down the street to training ground three a plan already forming in my head.

Hinata's P.O.V.

I'm starting to see why the other girls hate this day so much. Sakura had called me asking if I'd seen that soon to be dead teammate of hers. Also known as my boyfriend. When I told her he hasn't been by this morning she asked me to come to her office and see the wonderful surprise he'd left for her.

Curiosity got the better of me and I told her I'd be there in five minutes. I slipped my jacket on and exited my room. I'd just reached my apartment door when a knock sounded rapidly on it.

Opening it I was assaulted with the overwhelming scent of strong perfume. Kiba, Shino, and Akamaru stood on the other side. The strong scent wafting from Kiba and his ninkin. I pressed a hand to my mouth and nose. On top of the overwhelming scent Kiba and Akamaru possessed they were looking a little strange. For one thing Kiba's skin was dark blue and Akamaru was hot pink.

I tried to hold back the laughter as I looked at Shino. He shook his head silently telling me nothing was wrong with him. Kiba scowled and glared at the floor. Akamaru whined beside him.

"Di-did you try washing it out"? I asked my voice faltering at first when a laugh almost escaped.

"Try twelve times. My sister told me this won't come out for at least a week. I'm the laughing stock of my entire family. I'm going to kill Naruto if it's the last thing I ever do". He said clenching his fists. I had the impression he was picturing strangling Naruto.

"Where you headed out Hinata-San"? Shino questioned me quietly. I nodded before speaking. "Yes Sakura-Chan phoned a few minutes ago. You two aren't the only victims it seems".

At this Kiba lightened up for a second. Glad to not be the only one to have suffered from Naruto's pranks today. "Can we come with you? Sakura might know a jutsu or something to get rid of this". He gestured to himself and Akamaru. I nodded and stepped out pulling the door closed and locking it behind me.

I pet Akamaru on the head as I passed him trying to console him. He was bright pink after all.

Ten minutes later we entered the hospital and were immediately directed up to Sakura's office. Miku told us to go in. Sakura's door stood wide open and we peered inside. She was standing in the middle of the room and shouting on her phone (A/N still covered in bubble wrap)  
"NARUTO UZUMAKI YOU GET YOUR ASS HERE RIGHT NOW OR I'LL HUNT YOU DOWN, GUT YOU, AND THEN CUT YOU INTO A MILLION PIECES"! His muffled voice sounded on the other end but I couldn't hear what he said.  
"DON'T YOU DARE HANG UP ON ME! NARUTO..."! She slammed her phone down ignoring the popping noises when it broke and punctured the bubbles.

"Sakura-Chan"? I asked hesitantly. She turned around a stressed smile on her face. Her eye twitching slightly at the pops sounding every time she stepped down.

The smile fell off her face when she saw Kiba and Akamaru. Her expression dancing from shock to suppressed laughter.

Five minutes passed before her face smoothed over. "He got you two as well huh"? Both nodded again. "What about you Shino"? He shook his head no. "I'd offer you a place to sit but as you can see that's impossible. Naruto has really done it this time. I had to cancel all my appointments and get someone else to cover the surgeries I was scheduled for today. I can't get into my computer either. He's somehow changed all my passwords". She said ranting somewhat.

"Yo". A tired voice greeted us from behind.

"Kakashi-Sensei did you get hurt"? I asked upon noticing the bandages wrapped around his lower face. He shook his head no. "Then why are you... Naruto"? He nodded in affirmation.

"He swiped all my books as well. I have no idea how he did it either". Kakashi said elaborating on his predicament.

"Sakura have you seen Ino yet"? He asked directing his attention to her. She shook her head no.

"Don't laugh when you see her. She'll punch you. Tsunade-Sama's on the war path as well. Seems Naruto replaced all her sake with apple juice. I'll be surprised if she doesn't ban this day from now on". The sound of Sakura's cell phone ringing reached her our ears and she fished it out of her purse.

"Hello? ... Sasuke-Kun? Is something wrong?... Oh I broke my office phone. ... No I haven't seen him today but if I do he's dead... The better question would be what hasn't he done? ... What do you mean he replaced all your weapons with toy replicas? ... What I want to know is how the hell he did all this. ... You'll have to see for yourself. I should warn you if you see Ino don't laugh. I don't know why but that's what Kakashi-Sensei said. ... Yeah he's here with Hinata, Kiba, Shino, and Akamaru. ... Okay love you too bye".

With that she hung up and pressed a hand to her temple.  
"So apparently Naruto switched Sasuke's weapons with toy replicas. He didn't notice right away because they are made of that metal looking plastic".

"Sakura-Chan"! A female voice called from the hallway. She stepped out of her office Miku was supporting a nearly unconscious Sai. He looked like he'd been beaten half to death.

"Sai? Are you okay"? Sakura asked slapping his cheek lightly. Said male groaned and mumbled something unintelligible. Sakura looked confuse for a moment before the corners of her mouth twitched. She called over her shoulder for someone to grab a chair.

Once he was sitting her hands lit up with healing chakra and she hovered them over his face. Healing his busted lip and black eye. Her hands glided over every cut, scrape, and gash making them vanish. The only reminders they were once there came from the tears in his clothes.  
"What happened to you Sai"? Sakura questioned as she crossed her arms under her chest.

"I saw Ino and I thought she looked strange. Her hair is green and I asked her if she...".

Sakura held her hand up. "I get it Sai no need to explain further. I have a feeling Naruto's going to die today". She mumbled to herself as Sai dug into his bag and pulled out his ink container.

"What is that Sai"? Sakura asked wrinkling her nose at the atrocious color the thick substance in the container was sporting.

"Melted crayons. Seems I've been pranked today as well. Judging from Mutt". He said referring to Kiba and Akamaru. Both growled at Sai who looked unfazed. "So what did he do to you"? Sai asked her.

She pulled him up from the chair and into her office and gestured around. Sai just nodded not finding any humor or anger in the situation. He didn't even seem upset over the fact that his ink had been replaced.

Tsunade's P.O.V.

"SHIZUNE"! I hollered after pouring some sake from the bottle only to discover apple juice instead.  
Her head peeked in a few seconds later. "Something wrong Tsunade-Sama"? She asked her expression clearly confused. She had no idea as to what happened.

"Get me Naruto Uzumaki and if you can't find him bring me one of his teammates". She nodded her head and disappeared heading out to do what I'd told her to.

That's how I ended up with not only Naruto's teammates but Hinata, Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Sai, Yamato, and Kakashi in my office. Quite a few of them were looking a little outrageous. I'm not sure who's brighter. Ino with her neon green hair or Akamaru's hot pink fur. It might be a tie. Just don't tell her that. She's been punching people who mention it, if the bruise Sai is currently the proud owner of is any indication.

Shikamaru's hair ties had mysteriously vanished so for once it was hanging free. Yamato's hair stood on end. His shampoo had been switched with styling gel.

Chouji and Hinata were the only ones here currently that hadn't been pranked. Something told me that of Team Gai had been here they would also be unfortunate victims of Naruto's prank tirade.  
"We have to get him back"! Ino declared, determination and revenge flaring in her eyes.

"Normally I would disagree but Naruto does this every year! Albeit never to this degree but still. Kiba and Akamaru will be like that for a week"! Sakura joined in. Agreeing with her friend.

I just waved my hand in dismissal and agreement. They clapped their hands together excitedly. "Just try not to destroy my village or hurt any civilians in the process.

"Hai"! Both girls said simultaneously before hooking arms with each other and racing out the door. I'm probably going to regret not giving them any rules or restrictions but oh well. If it pays Naruto back for abducting my sake then why not.

Sakura's P.O.V. (present time)

Ino and I dashed down to Ichiraku to put phase one of our plan into action. The others trailed somewhere behind us. Hopefully Teuchi and Ayame will be easily convinced to come on board with the plan Ino and I cooked up.

Luck seemed to be in my favor because no one was at the stand right now. Then again not everyone eats ramen for breakfast like Naruto does.  
"Ah Sakura-San good morning. You too Ino-San. What can I get for you"? He asked. Today he seemed to be in a good mood. That boded well for the plan.

"Actually Teuchi-San I had a favor to ask you". I nodded at Ino and she removed her hat unveiling her dyed hair. She slapped the hat down on the counter. Silence fell as Teuchi's mouth dropped open in shock. Ayame gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. Eyes wide with surprise and shock.

"Oh my gosh Ino-San what happened"? Ayame asked her. Ino sighed before responding. "Naruto happened. You remember what today is don't you"? I pointed at the calendar on the wall behind us.

They glanced at the calendar and turned back to us I knew instantly they had forgotten."Now that I think about it I do remember Naruto mentioning something about having a big day and lots of things to do this morning". Teuchi finally responded.

"What do you want us to do/ I'm not sure we could be much help. I never was very good at pulling pranks. It's just not my thing". Ayame added.

I smiled brightly at them, enjoying the look of uncertainty that passed across their faces. This would be the ultimate revenge prank ever. Next year Naruto would think twice before bubble wrapping my office. I can't wait to get started. (A/N I hope you weren't expecting me to reveal my big plans yet. That would ruin all my fun!)

Naruto's P.O.V.

A bowl of ramen is just what I need before I finish up with my plan. Let's see I got Sakura-Chan. Teme, Ino, Sai, Kiba and Akamaru, Kakashi-Sensei, Shikamaru, Tsunade-Baa Chan, Yamato, and… Oh yeah still have a few people left. Maybe I should stick to three bowls of ramen. Don't want the others to find me before I'm done. Then I'll never get to finish.

I pushed the flap out of the way and took a seat at the bar. "One pork ramen Old…". Opening my eyes I saw that no pots were on the stove and nothing was cooking. Ayame wasn't here either. "Old Man"?

I rose from the seat and leaned over the counter. A note sat there addressed to me.

_Naruto,_

_I'm sorry to tell you this but, Ayame and I are closing the shop. I'm not sure if you've noticed but we just haven't been getting enough business lately. We're going to move to another hidden village and try again there. You'll always be my favorite customer. I'll make you one last bowl of ramen before we leave, on the house._

_We'll miss you a lot._

_Teuchi and Ayame_

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"?

In the general area of Konoha

People glanced around looking for the source of the cry of disbelief and outrage. Birds flew into the air cawing, disturbed by the loud sound.

(Back to Naruto)

I shoved the note into my pocket and ran down the street heading for Hinata's. She would be able to sort this out and maybe make me some ramen too. She makes the best homemade ramen ever.

I jumped up onto the rooftops to get there faster. It was nearing lunch time and the streets we're starting to get crowded. The sooner I got to her place the better.

I landed on the grass just outside her door and hurried up the stairs to her second floor apartment. A lingering overpowering smell assaulted my nose and I remembered Kiba and Akamaru. I'd dumped three bottles of Ino's favorite perfume into their shampoo and body wash. I knew they would resort to that trying to get rid of the skin dye.

As funny as that was it doesn't explain what the smell was doing here. Nor why her door is slightly open. I pushed it open completely the inside was a mess. Hinata's books were strewn across the floor and her couch was upturned and the pillows had been pulled off and dropped in a careless heap ten feet away.

I dashed down the short hallway to her bedroom. That door was opened all the way and he blankets were half laying in the floor along with the pillows. The window was open allowing the breeze in and making the curtains flutter around.

A kunai was lodged into the wall with a note attached. I walked slowly over to it and plucked it from the wall.

_Naruto,_

_We have Hinata. I guess you're starting to regret pulling all those pranks now huh? This is normally the part where we would demand something in return for the safe return of Hinata, but we're not gonna do that._

_We're going to play a little game. Fail to participate or try to cheat and you won't see Hinata till the green comes out of Ino's hair._

_First thing you're going to do is head to Team 7's training ground. There you'll find a little surprise and don't try to get any help. I'll be watching._

_Sincerely,_

_Wouldn't You Like to Know?_

_P.S._

_Just so you know you have a time limit. Two hours. That's all we're giving you. I think this is more than generous considering what you accomplished in three. The clock is ticking I'd get started if I were you._

Author's P.O.V.

Naruto pulled on his hair in frustration. He was just beside himself with disappointment. Today was supposed to be the best day ever! He'd been successful in all his pranks today and he'd even gotten out of bed early! But this was just too much. He was supposed to prank people not the other way around!

He took the rooftops again not wanting to be seen by anyone at the moment, despite the fact that the note said he was being watched.

He soon arrived at the training grounds and looked around, not a single thing stood out nor was anyone around. He rubbed the back of his head in irritation and looked up. Suddenly a familiar smell drifted to his nose. He knew that scent anywhere. It was ramen.

He dashed over to the tree stumps and hopped onto the middle one and looked down. A bright orange box with a red bow sat at the base of the stump. He jumped down and landed in front of it inspecting the box suspiciously. Now that he was on the ground he could see a dark blue tag attached to the box. It was addressed to him and he swore it was written in Sasuke's handwriting for two reasons. The first being that it said to: Dobe and the second being that where it said from there was a picture of him being strangled by a stick figure with spiky hair and a large question mark next to it.

He pulled carefully on the ribbon waiting for it to explode. When he didn't he pulled it the rest of the way and watched it fall open. There in the center of the box was a bowl of ramen. Underneath it was another folded up piece of paper. He slurped down the bowl of ramen quickly before reading the note.

_Naruto,_

_Do you always eat anything without checking it for poisons if its ramen first? Lucky for you I didn't poison it, though I wanted to someone convinced me otherwise. You should thank her and your lucky stars. Now for your clue, where did we finish our very first test as a team together and what allowed us to finally pass? You're very close already. Time is ticking think quickly now._

_Sincerely,_

_Still Not Telling_

He searched around the area remembering he had been tied to the front of the middle stump. He walked around it and scanned the whole thing. A small flitter near the bottom caught his attention and he realized a simple genjutsu had been cast but it wasn't hidden that well. Meaning it was either done on purpose or someone did it who wasn't very skilled in genjutsu. Only Sakura had the skill level to do it on purpose that he could think of and Sasuke wasn't that good with them unless he used his Sharringan.

That seemed a bit extreme so he figured Sakura did it. Regardless he broke the genjutsu and revealed a small hole carved into the base of the stump. He reached in and pulled out Hinata's forehead protector with yet another note wrapped around it.

_Naruto,_

_Wow you're halfway done! Congratulations. No really we're impressed. Head back to Ichiraku and collect something you've been missing for awhile. Let's just say an old friend has returned. Search low to the ground on the employ side but be careful! You wouldn't want to bump your head would you? Toodles!_

_Sincerely,_

_?_

Naruto's P.O.V.

"Gahh"! I pulled on my hair more. I hated riddles and wild goose chases! I didn't really want to go back to Ichiraku at the moment because I didn't want to be reminded that it was closing down and moving to a different village, but I had to otherwise I wouldn't find the next clue.

I hopped over the counter and searched the ground looking for any thing. I didn't really have much of a clue as to what the note was talking about. There were several things I'm sure I am missing but this was something important to me apparently.

However the ground held nothing of importance so I sat down and sighed. I was tunning out of time. If I don't hurry it will be a long time before I get to see Hinata-Chan again.

I happened to look up at the under side of the counter and there taped down was another note and a familiar frog. "Gama-Chan"! I said grabbing my wallet that had been missing for weeks.

_Naruto,_

_Well you've definitely surprised us. I didn't think you'd catch on so quickly. Its good to know you want Hinata back that much. Not to worry no harm has befallen her. She is perfectly fine. Due to her request we've decided to cut you a brake. Come to the top of Hokage tower. Something is waiting for you but hurry! Time is almost up.  
_

_Sincerely,  
_

_You Shall See  
_

Sakura's P.O.V.

I could see Naruto coming this way. It'd had been lots of fun running him around town to find all our cliques and notes. I'd actually found his wallet the day after he lost it but just kept forgetting to give it back. Now seemed like the perfect opportunity to do so.

Ino was put out that we hadn't done more but seeing as how we only had today she conceded in the end. I felt sorry for her. The dye wasn't permanent luck for Naruto because she had every intention of stringing him up first chance she got but it wouldn't be coming out any time soon.

Hinata had become a willing participant in our little revenge scheme though she didn't exactly like being tied up. That part hadn't been my idea either. That one was all Ino's idea.

I heard his feet land on the roof but didn't turn to face him. I just stood on the ledge facing the Hokage mountain hiding my grin. I wasn't irritated with him much. Paying him back this way had been fun. Especially since he hated guessing games.

"Sakura-Chan! Why is Hinata tied to a chair"?! He asked me while untying the ropes and pulling the gag off. I waited until I heard them approach me before hopping down from the ledge. One final note in my hand. His eyes zeroed in on the paper and tension gripped him. He was probably afraid of another goose chase.

_Naruto,_

_I hope you'll think twice before pranking us next year because now we're going to start returning the favor. Though I'll admit it was fun to watch you run around it's time to put this shindig to an end. Kakashi, Sai, Shikamaru, and Tsunade request that you return their missing possessions now.  
_

_Sincerly,_

_Sakura and company  
_

_P.S. _

_Perhaps now would be a good time to tell you to look up. _

Naruto glanced up just in time to be doused with a bucket of cold perfumed water. That had been Kiba's idea and he was the one to go through with it despite me telling him that Naruto would catch a cold. His response was morons never get sick so I just let it go. Why argue with him? Naruto doesn't get sick ever so its not that big a deal.

I can honestly say that this has been the best April Fools day ever. Naruto was more upset over the fact that Hinata had been 'taken hostage' than the fact that we closed Ichiraku for the day. He'd pouted like a three year old when she told him she played along and that she was never really taken. This year Naruto was the April Fool and it was funny.

* * *

I can't say I'm happy with the ending. I wrote this in just a couple of hours. Some parts I know are good but others need work. Maybe I'll fix it later. I'm tired now and I've got a splitting headache so let me know what you think. This one was just purely for fun. There is no real point to it other than to write something. So let me here your thoughts on it. Ja na! -SasuSaku993 Out


End file.
